<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quest For Monsters by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053456">The Quest For Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQThirstmas2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>day 7: monster fucking, body worship, praise kink</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQThirstmas2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Quest For Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 7: monster fucking, body worship, praise kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trail was going stale. Hajime had traveled around the vast forest on the hunt for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had found a few, willing to put up a fight. Those who approached were hostile and angry. Probably because a human, a hunted was trotting around in their lands. Their deaths were plentiful today, none of them had to deal with or grief the death of their fellow comrades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was even getting dark. Not that Hajime couldn’t handful himself, but he preferred hunting during the day. The sun showed off how powerful he was, the monsters would see clearly the strength that he held within his thich arms, ads, even the bulging muscles in his legs. He didn’t bother with armor, he wore a simple leather furred cloth around his waist and a leader vest to cover his chest. Which left his head, arms, stomach, and legs open and wide. Previous scars and cuts on display, he wore them like trophies of his victories and screamed with pride whenever he had acquired a new one. Not in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t usual for Hajime to find a creature of the forest that wasn’t angry, aggressive, or hostile. So when the monster walked out from under the shadow of the trees, Hajime was instantly on guard with a grin on his face. His expression faltered a bit when he noticed the creature looked fairly human and was completely naked. It took Hajime more than a few seconds to stare. He couldn’t help it. The creature was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Muscles heavier and more dominant than Hajime’s own. His hair was long and honey brown, it tickled his sides as he walked. He wore a blank expression, and again, no clothes. Most of the monsters he encounters were smart enough to wear amour, hearing the rumors of a hunter in the woods, they were prepared for an attack. His...man, no creature was the opposite. Hajime straightened up without meaning too, his guard lowered in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me! Why not attack me, monster?” Hajime inquired, and the creature stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi, my name isn't a monster.” The creature spoke and Hajime blinked at him, jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it you want, Wakatoshi?” Hajime lowered to the ground, in a defense position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish to pass through the forest to find food,” Wakatoshi explained, he looked bored of Hajime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not wish to attack me?” Hajime asked confusion clear in his features and voice and his eyes couldn’t help but slide down, lower and lower looking at the creature’s...extremity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Wakatoshi asked, he straightened and he was even taller than before, towering over Hajime. The creature looked down on him, and Hajime felt small, but he didn’t...hate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the rumored hunter of the woods, here to kill the creatures that plague the land.” He tried to announce proudly but found his voice faltered a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You believe I am a plague?” There was a hint of a smile on Wakatoshi’s features, and something began to move. That place, the place that Hajime was having a hard time not staring at. He began to move, and it had many lengths, several sides that seemed to have minds of their own. “Would you like to see what type of plague I am?” Wakatoshi asked and Hajime found himself taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Hajime asked, standing before Wakatoshi, this strange creature of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the body part which allows our people to seek pleasure,” Wakatoshi explained, and Hajime saw it reach out to him. Hajime reached back and the length wrapped around him. Tentacle. Hajime thought when it touched him, it was smooth almost unnatural but it made his skin tingle and he didn’t know what he wanted to do, but he moved his fingers against it. The other tentacles reached out to him and he reached his hand to touch those too. Hajime heard Wakatoshi inhale sharply, and he continued to stroke and caress the tentacles. He likes the way that Wakatoshi's breath gets heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime finds himself on his knees. He lowered himself. He’s heard of this before, has had it done to him before, but he’s never done it to another man...creature. And never before to tentacles. Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue and licked against the tip of one of the tentacles. Wakatoshi sucked in a breath once again, his body going hard all over. Hajime brought his mouth around the tip of the tentacle, swirling his tongue around in his mouth. Wakatoshi pushes forward, the tentacle sliding down his throat, tickling the back of his throat. But it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Slick and yummy. Hajime begins to bob his head along Wakatoshi’s tentacle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sound of Wakatoshi’s labored breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes fly open and widen when another one of Wakatoshi’s tentacles slides in next to the one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take more than that can’t you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunter?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hajime squints at him. He knows it’s a challenge for him, but Hajime has never backed down from a challenge. He widens his mouth and takes in the other easily, and he watches Wakatoshi throw his head back, hot air falling from his lips and Hajime feels pride rise in his chest. He bobs his head against the tentacles, sucking and swallowing around Wakatoshi’s tentacles. The creature groans, it’s a deep rumbling noise that makes Hajime’s dick twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hunter, how have you learned to use your mouth like such?” Wakatoshi almost sounds wrecked. Hajime has found a totally new way to take down monsters. Reduce them to puddles. “You must let me be inside of you hunter, I want to please you the way you do me,” Wakatoshi begs. And although Hajime’s mouth doesn’t stop, he looks up into Wakatoshi’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inside me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The silent question in his eyes. Wakatoshi laughs lightly at Hajime’s confused expression, pulling out of him. Hajime chokes at the sudden retraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that Wakatoshi?” Hajime asks, wiping drool from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been touched from behind, hunter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime lets the words fester and linger in his mind. At first, he’s lost, but then his thoughts slowly come together to form a clear thought. At the realization, he blushes. His face, neck, and chest turning red. “No,” He admits, and the creature laughs again. Making Hajime pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I must show you the pleasure of doing so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime is on his back, and Wakatoshi’s fingers, wet with his saliva, touch the entrance to Hajime. The hunter gasps at the sensation of Wakatoshi’s finger, moving slowly against him before he slips inside. This makes him fall from being propped up in his elbows and tense. “You must relax hunter, a man’s special spot is within this hole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime thinks the creature must be crazy to think that, but he’s absolutely right when he reaches deep inside of Hajime’s hole. Curling his finger against a special place that makes Hajime make an unmanly sound. The sound surprises Hajime, and it seems like the thick forest that surrounds them goes quiet. Stopping to watch the lewd display that Wakatoshi has created for them. Hajime sighs at the sensation, trying his best to relax like Wakatoshi had told him to. Wakatoshi’s fingers go in easier, sliding a little further before he pulls them back out. It’s just the right type of shiver that crawls under his skin. Wakatoshi knows what he’s doing, making sure that Hajime feels every indentation in Wakatoshi's fingers. Or maybe that’s just Hajime’s hyper-awareness around him. The ground is soft to touch like his back is surrounded by incredibly soft furs. He feels no pain in his hole other than the unavoidable spread. Wakatoshi spreads him easily, making him wide and needy for whatever comes next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes hunter,” Wakatoshi says his voice is incredibly soft. Hajime does as he’s told. Lying on his back comfortably, relaxing all of the limbs in his body. Allowing calm to spread over them. When Hajime takes in a steady inhale Wakatoshi lifts his hips and seemingly settles them over his thighs. Whatever happens next makes white explode behind his eyes, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s tentacle entered him. Slippery and smooth, just like before. It’s touching </span>
  <em>
    <span>every part of his hole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You are pleasantly tight here, you look beautiful like this,” If he thought the noise he made before was unholy under god, this act, this noise was even worse. Hajime grabbed the blades of grass around him, which snapped in his hands. He grabbed onto the back of his own thighs, and he opened his eyes to see Wakatoshi breathing deeply into the air around him. He looked down at Hajime with a glossed overexpression before his tentacle began </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of him. A slow and easy pull like his fingers, but so much more intense. Hajime became overwhelmed with yearning as this continued, he tightened around Wakatoshi and the creature went hard. Adding another tentacle-like before, spreading and sliding all around and inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime felt it then. A coiling heat in his groin, in his gut. He had completely forgotten about his own member. It was now the first thing on his mind. His body went rigid, but Wakatoshi couldn’t have that. He wrapped a free tentacle around Hajime’s aching cock and stroked him. All while fucking him slowly, needily with his tentacle. Hajime was close, and by the way that Wakatoshi started to pick up the pace. His muscles go hard under his skin, his mouth hanging open slightly, just like Hajime himself. He felt it then, the way that Wakatoshi’s tentacle tense, before they filled himself a creamy white liquid. The warmth of his semen was unimaginable and Hajime came all over himself. Up and against his stomach. Wakatoshi’s tentacles dripped in the creamy liquid, covering Hajime’s dick and pooling on his stomach. It was everywhere, Wakatoshi’s cum was in puddles around them, but Hajime didn’t bother to mention it. Or care. He was spent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was morning when the hunter opened his eyes again. He looked around frantically. It wasn’t the first time he had stayed the night in the forest during a hunt. But it had been the first night without an attack. Well. Hajime’s eyes slide over the solid from Wakatoshi. Who was sleeping? He looked so manly, so masculine that Hajime almost couldn’t believe he was a monster. Did Hajime even still think that? Hajime gathered from leaves and sticks, wrote a small note to Wakatoshi for when he woke. He would have to return soon before the people got worried. He looked, almost longingly at the creature. A new affection he didn’t know he could feel before he turned away. Convincing himself he couldn’t stay. He swore he could hear the creature stir as he left, but he forced himself not to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime, The hunter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really fucking liked writing this<br/>kudos and comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>